1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for biological tissue soldering. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for microwave biological tissue soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical procedures and emergency response often necessitate joining two separate biological tissue pieces in order to promote wound healing or fusion of the biological tissue pieces. In addition, many procedures require the connection of prosthesis to a biological tissue within the body. These procedures can be done with conventional suturing, stapling, or with newer methods of suture-less biological tissue repair. However, conventional suturing and stapling techniques are time-consuming, and sutures and staples introduce foreign materials into the biological tissue, increasing the risk of infection or adverse immunological reaction. Suturing also disrupts the normal growth and cellular organization of the biological tissue and increases the risk of scar biological tissue formation, which can interfere with the function of the native biological tissue. Additionally, scar biological tissue may create undesired irregularities in the skin. Sutures can create an incomplete seal which leave gaps that can leak and cause complications.
In addition, newer methods of suture-less biological tissue repair are usually performed with lasers, which are difficult to use and often provide limited repeatable results. Welding biological tissue using a laser is a suture-less biological tissue repair method currently in development. However, laser welding systems typically require a cooling system. The cooling system is often complex and bulky. The bulky cooling system inhibits the ability to use conventional laser welding systems at emergency scenes. In addition, laser welding systems are difficult to use and require extensive training. As such, laser tissue welding devices are prone to error and require precise solders of uniform depth to achieve a seal and prevent tissue damage.
A need exists, therefore, for improved systems and methods for tissue welding that is transportable, reliable, and provides repeatable results.